


S/E/K/T/A

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: SCP Foundation, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Also all of the Signers have additional powers, Dangerous SCPs, Feel free to suggest SCPs because there's over 4000 entries and I'm not reading all of them, Friendly SCPs, Gen, Including a power from their respective dragons, Lots of SCPs here, Obscure SCPs, Well Known SCPs, You don't need to know anything about SCP to enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: In which the SCP Foundation exists, and the Signers have attracted its attention.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK MA I POSTED SOMETHING  
> Anyway, the beginning notes will be where I warn for things, because the SCP Wiki pulls no punches. Also please excuse any formatting errors - I've never actually posted here before and this shit be complex.

_Interview #1_

_Subject_ : SCP-4126

_Interviewer_ : Senior Researcher Dr. Yoki

_Begin Log_

**Yoki** : Hello. I am Doctor Yoki. Do you have a name?

**4126** : …Yusei.

**Yoki** : It’s nice to meet you, Yusei. I’m very sorry you got caught up in our affairs.

**4126** : It’s fine. Not the first weird thing I’ve had to fight.

**Yoki** : It’s not?

**4126** : No. It is the weirdest so far, though.

**Yoki** : How many other odd creatures have you encountered?

**4126** : None that are still around to be worried about, but if you want a number…uh, seven? Well, I think that could be changed depending on certain things, but I think that’s accurate.

**Yoki** : How could that number be changed?

**4126** : Do people under a creature’s control count?

**Yoki** : Sometimes.

**4126** : Hmm. Well, I’m keeping it at seven.

**Yoki** : Can I ask you about your marks, or your powers?

**4126** : ( _There is a notable shift in 4126. Tense, perhaps defensive._ ) …sure.

**Yoki** : How long have you had them?

**4126** : Not long, in either respect. A couple of months with the mark on my arm. A couple of weeks with the one on my back. The powers… ( _4126 pauses_ ) …the powers are very new.

**Yoki** : Was facing SCP-[REDACTED] the first time you’d used them?

**4126** : Yes.

**Yoki** : Only had them for a split second and you brought [REDACTED] to heel? That’s more impressive than you know, Yusei.

**4126** : I keep hearing that about all sorts of things I do.

**Yoki** : Have you made a habit out of defending people?

**4126** : Why?

**Yoki** : Because a power like yours could be invaluable around here.

**4126** : All I did was calm him down. I don’t see how that’s particularly useful.

**Yoki** : You calmed down a creature that has never stopped pursuit of a target until today. Until you. We have several creatures that can be unstoppable engines of destruction that we can barely handle. Having you on standby could save hundreds, if not thousands of lives.

**4126** : Why keep them, then? Why not destroy them?

**Yoki** : We secure, contain, and protect. That does not apply to humanity alone. For a select few of our charges, we do seek a termination method. But it’s quite uncommon.

**4126** : And you believe I could help you?

**Yoki** : I know you could, as do a plethora of my colleagues. Would you help us, Yusei?

**4126** : …yes.

* * *

**Item #** : 4126

**Moniker** : The Signer

**Object Class** : Euclid-Thaumiel

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-4126 is to be kept in a 15m x 15m room furnished as humanoid living quarters, along with any items he requests, so long as said items do not interfere with containment procedures or Site security. ( _SCP-4126 will herein be referred to as Yusei, per request._ ) Yusei is allowed to roam Containment Research Site 51 so long as he does not pose a risk to containment procedures or Site security.

**Description** : Yusei is a 19-year-old human male of mixed ethnicity ( _blood test results confirm his heritage as Japanese/Native American_ ). He stands at 175cm (5’7”). On his right arm is a dark red marking resembling that of a dragon’s head, and across his shoulder blades is another dark red marking of a completed dragon; the head of the completed dragon exactly matches the head on his arm. When Yusei uses his abilities or is close to danger, the mark on his arm will begin to emit a red glow, sometime accompanied with a “sharp, fleeting pain”. During times where significant power is required, the mark across his shoulders will glow instead.

Yusei was located in New Domino City, [DATA EXPUNGED] during the re-containment of SCP-[REDACTED]. He had been alerted to the presence of another anomalous entity through the red markings on his body and moved to intercept it before it reached the city. As [REDACTED] approached him, his anomalous abilities came on full display, immediately placating and returning it to its docile state. According to Yusei, this was the first time he had used such abilities and had no prior knowledge of them.

Yusei is cooperative and friendly with Foundation personnel, and is very curious about Foundation operations. Personnel working with him in their vicinity report having an odd feeling of calm and safety. Working directly with him induces a feeling of unity and friendliness even in staff known for being cold, distant, or generally unfriendly.


	2. SCP-096 Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A display of some of Yusei's new powers, and the idea that maybe not all of the terrors in the Foundation are that way by choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it's written like an actual story this time.  
> I don't think any warnings apply to this one, so enjoy freely. :}

Of all the strange and dangerous situations Yusei had found himself in, this was the first to truly shock him.

He barely remembered that interview; what he’d done, it had taken a lot out of him. The creature itself, though, was burned into his memory. Tall and impossibly thin, as though its snow-white skin was the only flesh it had. Stretched arms that almost touched the ground as it moved. Fingers that were less fingers than they were giant claws, stained with red blotches. A mouth that opened far too wide.

It was terrifying, standing in front of it. He’d arrived to stop it just in time to see sink those claws into the side of a car, like the fiberglass was warm butter, and throw it from its path. It shrieked when it saw him and charged wildly.

Then, Yusei met its eyes, blank and white. Emotions that belonged to the creature hit him in the gut like a sledgehammer – humiliation, fear, agony, rage. Emphasis on the rage. At once, Yusei understood; its appearance. It hated being looked at, despised it with all of its being, and someone had made a grave mistake.

Perhaps it wasn’t on the same level, but Yusei had reflexively thought of his criminal marker. He thought of the stigma he faced daily because of it, of how painful it was to have it burned into his flesh. He thought of Crow, how he had it worse in basically every respect because he’d gotten more of them. Of the few times they confided in each other their wish to rip the damn things off, and the resignation to keep them because the scars they’d leave would serve the same purpose.

Yusei recalled the comfort he’d found in sharing all of that with Crow, and he channeled it as best he could through that brief emotional connection. The comfort that it wasn’t alone in how it felt, in its desire to keep its face hidden from the world.

The creature, hit with this mid-stride, stumbled to a stop, its claws already wrapped around Yusei’s torso. They shared eye contact for a few seconds more, and Yusei pushed as much reassurance into the connection as he could. Slowly, the emotions faded from the connection, and the creature let him go. It crouched down and curled in on itself to weep. Yusei knelt down beside it, partially to keep it company and partially because _wow_ , that was exhausting.

Yusei had become so tired he barely acknowledged the soldiers in black and blue armor closing in on him and the creature. They put a bag of some sort over the creature’s head, and split into two teams; one to take the creature away, and the other to take Yusei…somewhere. He didn’t remember the travel, hardly recalled talking with Dr. Yoki. All he wanted to do was sleep.

And they let him. Took him to some strange place, put him in a small room with a decent bed, and left him to – hopefully – sleep like the dead.

Well, sleep like the dead should. Yusei knew from experience that the dead didn't always stay down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think several SCPs are going to have multiple encounters. 096 is just the one that's going to be the most emotional.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters are gonna be real short. Hope that doesn't bother you too much.


End file.
